The End of Miku
by Shadow38383
Summary: When you know your end is near, it really brings out the real you...even if you're already turned. T due to authors note language.


**_So I recently got L4D2 on my new PC and this came about after I added some mods. Not exact, but this story will give you the idea of what was running though my head. I really wanted Zatsune working alongside Hatsune, but the mods kept conflicting and only allowed the use of one or the other, otherwise I end up with two of either one. So I ended up with Miku as playable and Zatsune...well...you'll see. Anyways I hope you like it, enjoy!_**

**_PS. Anyone else shit their pants when the tank is modded and it turns out a FUCKEN BRUMAK (GoW) is charging right at you!?_**

_A week…that's all it took for the whole world to go to hell…but in only a few hours I lost everyone I knew. I managed to escape the initial infection phase, but my friends were either killed by the infected, or turned into one. I saw Rin get her throat slit as she tried to avoid a Witch's claws and Kaito, oh Kaito! I still have some of his blood from that day stained on my clothes. I could do nothing but watch as a tank beat him into a pulp, the sickening sound of his broken bones tearing through his flesh and his blood raining down on me! The tank turned his attention to me and I could feel the end coming as it raised its arms to smash me to pieces, but it suddenly dropped to its knees and fell over dead. I looked around in confusion and saw them, the four survivors who rescued me; Zoey, Francis, Bill, and Louis._

_Six weeks have passed since that day…_

_11111111111111111111_

"Hey, snap out of it." Francis called out, pulling me out of my thoughts, "We're leaving." I picked up my M1911, M16, and grabbed a med pack before Louis gave me an adrenaline shot. I hate these. It's not that I'm scared of needles, but I am scared that the needle will break while I use it and require a surgical removal, and that is something no one has time for these days. I took a deep breath and steadied myself not only for the horde that was outside, but for something else. For the past few days I've been hearing a voice calling out 'Onee-chan' along with something else, but the voice becomes a mumble, and the worst part is that the voice is familiar, belonging to a sort of rival of mine.

"Look alive people, they're gathering at the door!" Bill called out.

"…was that supposed to be a pun?" Zoey asked before Francis removed the metal pipe from the door, kicked it open and we all ran out, shooting as many infected as we could before they could reach us. I didn't go five feet before I hear the voice again.

"Onee-chan." It called out. I unintentionally paused, falling behind the others and causing me to become the center of attention for the infected. The others saw this happened and managed to shoot the infected as they ran at me. I felt a bullet whizz past my cheek, close enough to give me a small cut, and I knew it was Francis who fired it. He always took the risky shots, but never endangered us in the process.

"Miku! Come on let's go!" Zoey shouted as she pulled me along. I couldn't understand why, but I literally had to be led by her. My body would not listen as my brain screamed 'run!' Francis took my M16 and continued to decimate the horde, thinning it down in a matter of seconds with the help of the others.

"Onee-chan!" the familiar voice suddenly called out, but it was closer than before. In fact, it seemed to have come from behind me! I manage to turn my head, and slowly, I see Zatsune come into view, hands almost touching her face, as if she'd been recently crying and probably true as she had faded tears on her cheeks.

"Zatsune?" I whisper in confusion. Miku Zatsune, the girl who looks almost exactly like me, the girl who swore to steal my fans at any cost, even if it meant killing me….and yet…here she is…calling me Onee-chan? Did…is this how she really viewed me? As an older sister with a friendly rivalry? After all those times she tried to get rid of me, she's the last person I'd like to see right now…but…she's also…the last person I have too…all my friends…my family…gone. Maybe…we could start fresh….

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Zatsune cried out as she stood, but slowly her voice changed to one somewhere between sadness and frustration. Before I could do or say anything, Zatsune suddenly screamed into the air, slammed me into the ground, and began to claw at me, cutting me deep and leaving large cuts all over. I tried to cover myself with my arms as Zatsune's attacks cut deeper and deeper into my flesh but that didn't slow her down. The onslaught suddenly stopped as Zatsune once again screamed into the air before falling to her knees then landed on top of me. I look up to see Zoey sighing in relief as she lowered her M1911 and began to remove Zatsune's body from me.

I just couldn't believe it….Zatsune was really a Witch. Have they mutated, or did Zatsune manage to resist the infection a bit? I looked at Zatsune's face as Zoey took her off of me, wondering how she managed to keep her appearance even though she was infected. I stared in wonder before she suddenly opened her eyes and elbowed Zoey in the face, causing her to drop Zatsune on top of me. Pain shot through my chest as Zatsune's face came very close to mine, crying as I looked down to see that she had trusted her arm through the very center of my chest. The world starts to grow black as I look up at her and I could see it as she too began to fade. The fear in her eyes, the fear that she has done something she might have not wanted to do. I feel the weight of her body on my own again, her head resting on my shoulder, and before the world disappeared completely I could hear her whisper one last sentence, "Gomen'nasai….onee-chan…"


End file.
